thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Colby Armstrong
| birth_place = Lloydminster, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2002 | ntl_team = CAN }} Colby Armstrong (born Colby Joseph Armstrong on November 23, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who currently plays with the Växjö Lakers of the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). He previously enjoyed a 8 year career in the National Hockey League. Colby's younger brother Riley Armstrong also played in the NHL with the San Jose Sharks. Playing Career Colby was drafted by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first round of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft as the 21st pick overall. In the 2005–06 season, he made his NHL debut and had a superb rookie season in which he played 47 games tallying 40 points (16G, 24A) and was a team-high plus-15. Colby had three overtime goals for the Penguins in the 2006–07 season, beating Kari Lehtonen of the Atlanta Thrashers, Ed Belfour of the Florida Panthers, and Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers. In the 2006-07 off-season, the Pittsburgh Penguins and Colby avoided an arbitration hearing by re-signing him to two-year deal that paid US$1.2 million annually. While playing for the Penguins, Colby became very close friends with former teammate Sidney Crosby. Colby was a member of the 2007 Canadian IIHF World Championship-winning team. His only goal of the tournament was the game-winning goal in the gold medal game against Finland in Moscow, which Canada won 4–2. On February 26, 2008, Pittsburgh traded him to the Atlanta Thrashers along with Angelo Esposito, Erik Christensen and a first round pick in exchange for Marian Hossa and Pascal Dupuis. Then, Colby scored 11 points in 18 games to finish out the 2007–08 season with the Thrashers. On July 16, 2009, he re-signed with the Thrashers to a one-year $2.4 million contract. Colby served as one of the team's alternate captains during the 2009–10 season. On July 1, 2010, Colby signed as an unrestricted free agent with the Toronto Maple Leafs for $3 million per year for three years. With Colby's first two seasons largely affected by injury and inconsistent play, on June 30, 2012, he was bought out by the Maple Leafs from his final season of his contract. With the opening of free agency the next day on July 1, 2012, he was signed to a one-year, $1 million contract with the Montreal Canadiens. During the lockout shortened 2012–13 season, Colby predominately played on the fourth line as a part of a revitalised Canadiens team, contributing with just five points in 37 games to help qualify for the playoffs. On July 27, 2013, he left the NHL as a free agent and signed his first European contract with the Växjö Lakers of the Swedish Hockey League. Career Statistics Career Transactions *June 23, 2001: Selected by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first-round (#21 overall) of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. *August 12, 2005: Re-signed by Pittsburgh Penguins *July 21, 2006: Re-signed by Pittsburgh Penguins to a 1-year contract. *July 12, 2007: Re-signed Pittsburgh Penguins to a two-year/$2.4 million contract. *February 26, 2008: Pittsburgh Penguins traded Colby, Angelo Esposito, Erik Christensen and a 2008 first-round pick (#29, Daultan Leveille) to the Atlanta Thrashers in exchange for Marian Hossa and Pascal Dupuis. *July 16, 2009: Re-signed by Atlanta Thrashers. *July 1, 2010: Toronto Maple Leafs signed him as an unrestricted free agent to a 3-year contract. *July 1, 2012: Toronto Maple Leafs bought out his contract, making him an unrestricted free agent. *July 1, 2012: The Montreal Canadiens signed him as an unrestricted free agent to a 1-year contract. Personal Life Colby grew up in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan in the city's northeastern neighborhood of Erindale where he continues to reside in the off-season. As a child, he was a figure skater. Colby played youth hockey with the Saskatoon Red Wings and the Saskatoon Blazers. Colby (along with Los Angeles Kings forward Jarret Stoll and Philadelphia Flyers brothers Brayden & Luke Schenn) attended St. Joseph High School in Saskatoon. Category:1982 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players